No way
by Jade Miranda
Summary: "De jeito nenhum Neji consentiria que Hinata fosse embora de sua vida: ele desejava acordar junto dela em todas as manhãs."


**N/a:** Olá! Apesar de não ter muito tempo disponível, as ideias continuam martelando a minha mente, até eu escrevê-las. Então, depois de séculos que foi escrita e de ser mil vezes revisada, pude postá-la. Agradecimentos a Dé por toda a paciência :]

**Obs**: As personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Obs²**: Isso é uma tentativa de hentai, que a palavra **tentativa** fique bem clara, sim? É a primeira fic **Rated M** que posto, então espero que não esteja tão ruim. Se você não curte o casal ou o tema abordado, melhor não continuar a ler. :]

**Obs³: **A música utilizada chama-se : **Your Body Is A Wonderland **(_Seu Corpo é o País das Maravilhas_) do cantor John Mayer.

* * *

**Resumo**: "De jeito nenhum Neji consentiria que Hinata fosse embora de sua vida: ele desejava acordar junto dela em todas as manhãs."

* * *

**No way**

De jeito nenhum ela desejava ser um dos centros das atenções, mesmo sendo uma das anfitriãs daquela grande festa na mansão Hyuuga. Sempre fora assim e mesmo antes, quando Naruto estava ao seu lado, tentando fazer com que ela se entusiasmasse com todo aquele tipo de agitação, ela não gostava de chamar atenção.

Lembrava-se com muito carinho do jovem loiro de olhos incrivelmente azuis e um sorriso radiante. Mas o que Hinata não esperava era que no dia do seu aniversário fosse receber a noticia do acidente dele e, consequentemente, seu falecimento.

Já havia se passado dois anos desde a morte do ex-namorado, que, depois do fim do romance de um ano, havia tornado-se seu melhor amigo. Desde aquele dia, ela passou a não gostar de festas, principalmente de aniversários.

Com o rosto parcialmente escondido por uma elegante máscara negra que realçava seus olhos perolados e um longo vestido verde esmeralda esvoaçante, ela esperava ficar ali pelo resto da noite.

Hinata observava da varanda o grande salão onde vários jovens moviam-se ao ritmo da batida forte da música na pista de dança.

Era o aniversário de dezesseis anos de Hyuuga Hanabi naquela noite, e a mais nova decidiu que sua festa seria um baile de máscaras no qual, perto de meia-noite, todos iriam revelar sua identidade.

Ao contrário de Hinata, Hanabi era extrovertida e tinha uma grande quantidade de amigos da escola, das festas e dos clubes aos quais freqüentava. Era engraçado o fato de as duas serem tão parecidas fisicamente, e, em termos de personalidade, extremamente diferentes.

–O que faz aqui, Hinata?

Ela se sobressaltou ao reconhecer a voz rouca do primo: Hyuuga Neji. Ela abriu os olhos subitamente. Ele usava uma roupa social negra e a face máscula era coberta parcialmente por uma máscara dourada.

–Está se escondendo de novo?

Hinata pôde ver um curto sorriso se formar na face de Neji. Ela apenas deu um sorriso sem graça, já não precisava falar nada.

–Pensei que só era para revelar a identidade à meia-noite. – O tom da Hyuuga foi divertido. Neji apenas deu de ombros como se aquilo não lhe importasse.

–Hanabi estava perguntando sobre você. – Ele disse fazendo a morena erguer o semblante, torcendo os lábios. Já esperava por isso.

–Por isso pediu para você me vigiar?

–Ela pareceu incomodada pelo fato de não ver a irmã se divertir.

–E você não vai dançar, Nii-san? – Hinata desconversou, tentando distraí-lo da provável missão de levá-la para dançar e agir como uma jovem festeira.

–Estou cansado e nada animado para festas adolescentes.

Hinata riu suavemente. Neji continuava sério, como sempre. Mesmo depois de ele ir morar em Londres por três anos, e voltar há exatamente três semanas, continuava o mesmo para ela.

–Seu pai não está muito satisfeito com toda essa festa.

–Não, ele não está. – Hinata riu amenamente. – Mas o que Hanabi não pede sorrindo, que ele não faça reclamando?

Neji sorriu diante da resposta. Virou-se para a prima e a abraçou.

–Senti sua falta. – Ele declarou sem encará-la. A morena acariciou os cabelos do primo, afetuosamente.

–Também senti sua falta, Neji.

Neji se afastou um pouco e segurou a mão da morena, fazendo uma reverência exagerada quando uma música lenta começou.

–Então, a senhorita aceita dançar comigo? – Um encurtado sorriso divertido moldou-se nos lábios masculinos.

Hinata elevou o rosto, mirando a face divertida de Neji, que lhe ofereceu um discreto sorriso arteiro. Ele só agia dessa forma quando estava com ela. E Hinata adorava saber disso.

–Então o senhor terá que me desculpar se por um acaso eu pisar-lhe o pé. – Ela sussurrou em um falso tom de segredo.

Ele aproximou o corpo dela, logo foi seduzido pelo sorriso da prima. Ela parecia tão bem ali, como ele. O moreno depositou a mão dela em seu ombro, a sua segurou sua mão e a outra foi para a base da cintura da morena.

Hinata ergueu a cabeça, aproximando-se mais do rosto de Neji e fechando os olhos, murmurou no ouvido dele.

–Estou feliz que esteja aqui.

Neji não respondeu, mas não pôde impedir seus lábios de se curvarem num sorriso satisfeito. Sim, ele também estava feliz em estar de volta.

[...]

Já se passava das quatro da manhã. Os corredores da mansão já estavam vazios. A festa já havia terminado e todos estavam exaustos. A chuva forte dominava o resto de noite.

Levantando-se rapidamente a jovem Hyuuga decidiu que não poderia perder mais tempo. Havia decidido: não iria voltar atrás. Uma vez na vida, não ia demonstrar fraqueza. Seu pai não queria uma mulher forte e corajosa? Pois então. Dessa vez ela iria ser, sem temer as consequências da atitude que estava prestes a tomar.

Sorrateiramente, ela foi seguindo pela casa. Não queria fazer barulho e ser impedida de chegar ao quarto dele. Desde a sua volta, o sentimento que ela reprimiu retornou com mais força.

Se aproximando da porta, Hinata ainda pensou em retroceder. Balançou a cabeça para afastar o receio. Já estava mais do que na hora de abandonar o conhecido ar de garota tímida e se tornar uma mulher de atitude.

Respirou fundo, tomando coragem para girar a maçaneta, mas foi surpreendia ao perceber que alguém fazia isso pelo outro lado. Hinata não teve tempo para uma reação, só sentiu seu corpo ir para frente de encontro a outro, este era forte e a segurou firmemente.

–O que faz aqui, Hinata? – ela percebeu que a voz dele estava sonolenta.

O que ela iria dizer? Que estava prestes a entrar no quarto dele porque finalmente havia decidido dizer tudo o que sentia por ele e que finalmente iria ceder aos seus desejos?

–E-eu... – Hinata se sentia uma idiota por não conseguir dizer algo coerente. Mas também não era sua culpa, já que Neji a deixou sem fala assim que abriu a porta.

–Está passando mal? – Ele questionou por ela ainda estar tão vermelha. Depois notou que era devido à sua vestimenta, ou a falta dela.

Ele só usava uma cueca boxer preta. Neji apanhou um short em cima da cama e vestiu-se. Hinata mirava o chão, sem ter coragem de encará-lo. Onde estava sua coragem, aquela que a fez sair de sua cama e chegar até ali? Mas só bastou vê-lo daquela forma, e ela voltou a se comportar como uma tonta.

Hinata se deixou conduzir quando o primo a levou até a cama, ela se sentou e soltou um suspiro frustrado.

–Algum problema? – o tom dele foi calmo, mas ela percebeu sua preocupação.

Hinata meneou numa negativa. Os cabelos moveram de um lado para o outro. Ela os jogou para trás, um tanto nervosa, e forçou-se a elevar o rosto e encarar os orbes do primo.

–Então o que é? – ele sentou de frente a ela, já angustiado.

–Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, – Hinata levantou e Neji a seguiu. Ela começou tentando não ceder à vontade de desviar dos olhos dele, ou começar a gaguejar sem parar. – mas eu não posso desistir, não sem tentar. Preciso te contar algo.

Neji franziu o cenho, não entendendo onde ela queria chegar com aquilo, fez que ia dizer algo, quando, para sua surpresa, ela levou os dois dedos até seus lábios num pedido para que não falasse.

–Neji... Eu preciso de você. – ela ergueu uma das mãos deslizando pela face do Hyuuga, encostando sua testa contra a dele, Neji ficou completamente atônito com aquela declaração.

Ele só podia estar sonhando: não era possível. Hinata estava ali, no seu quarto, dizendo nas entrelinhas que o amava? Ele não conseguia acreditar.

Neji ficou mais surpreendido quando os lábios da prima tocaram os seus. Ele não perdeu tempo em retribuir aquele singelo contato.

**We got the afternoon**

**You got this room for two**

**One thing I've left to do**

**Discover me**

**Discovering you**

_Temos a tarde inteira_

_Você reservou este quarto pra nós dois_

_Só tenho uma coisa a fazer_

_É me descobrir_

_Descobrindo você_

O beijo se iniciou de forma plácida. As línguas se provando, se conhecendo, se descobrindo. Aquele era o primeiro beijo deles e, com certeza, não seria o último.

Apesar da sua excessiva timidez, Hinata foi escorregando as mãos pelas costas musculosas do Hyuuga, apreciando a expressão prazerosa dele ao seu simples toque.

A calmaria anterior não durou por muito tempo, já que o desejo aumentava à medida que eles começavam a evoluir com a troca de caricias.

**One mile to every inch of**

**Your skin like porcelain**

**One pair of candy lips and**

**Your bubblegum tongue**

_Uma milha para cada polegada_

_Da sua pele, que parece porcelana_

_Um par de lábios doces como bala_

_E sua língua de chiclete_

Neji deslizou as mãos experientes pelo corpo da prima, sentindo a maciez de sua pela alva, desejando que seus lábios percorressem cada parte do corpo de Hinata, provando o sabor dela.

Ela encaixava-se perfeitamente ao seu corpo, como se tivesse sido feita sob medida. Hinata era simplesmente perfeita aos olhos do gênio Hyuuga.

Seus lábios eram doces e viciantes. Sua língua de chiclete instigava o Hyuuga a explorar cada canto de sua boca. As línguas provavam-se como em uma dança, uma melodia de sentimentos.

Repleto de desejo, carinho e amor, eles nem ao menos notavam que a chuva ficava cada vez mais forte. Só conseguiam se sentir. O resto do mundo, naquele instante, já não importava.

Hinata enroscou o pescoço de Neji, querendo ter mais contato com o corpo quente dele. Sentia a fragrância masculina envolvendo-a por inteiro, inebriando-a.

À medida que o moreno cobria seu pescoço com beijos e mordidas, ela suspirava, e soltava acanhados gemidos. Aquele som era como uma música para Neji que ficava mais extasiado com aquilo. Era assim que ela a queria, entregue. Entregue a ele.

**'Cause if you want love**

**We'll make it**

**Swimming a deep sea**

**Of blankets**

**Take all your big plans**

**And break 'em**

**This is bound to be a while**

_Porque se você quiser amor_

_Nós o faremos_

_Nadando um mar profundo_

_De cobertores_

_Pegue todos os seus grandes planos_

_E quebre-os_

_Nós vamos demorar_

Neji passeou as mãos pelas pernas torneadas da morena, içando-as. A morena, entendendo o recado, circundou a cintura dele, que, carinhosamente, deitou-a sobre os lençóis brancos de sua cama.

Hinata suspirou e soltou um gemido manhoso quando Neji afastou seus lábios do corpo dela. Ele não pôde evitar um sorriso malicioso ao ouvir o pequeno protesto.

O Hyuuga afastou-se somente com o intuito de livrá-la da incômoda camisola e, assim, que Hinata percebeu sua intenção, corou. O moreno achou graça naquele gesto e sem tirar seus olhos da face dela, levemente abaixou uma das alças da delicada peça, inclinando-se na direção do ombro exposto cobrindo-o com uma trilha de beijos e suaves mordidas.

**Your body Is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)**

**Your body Is a wonderland**

_Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas_

_Seu corpo é uma maravilha (Vou usar as mãos)_

_Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas_

Hinata tremeu ao sentir os lábios dele declinarem pelo seu colo em direção à sua barriga. Neji ergueu os olhos para observar a face da morena. Os olhos perolados dele mostravam-se febris de desejo ao ver o quanto ela estava excitada.

Neji tomou os lábios da morena novamente, com cobiça. Hinata, em resposta, arranhava as costas largas do primo à medida que os beijos se intensificavam.

**Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face**

**I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase**

**You tell me where to go and**

**Though I might leave to find it**

**I'll never let your head hit the bed**

**Without my hand behind it**

_É algo sobre o jeito que seu cabelo cai sobre o seu rosto_

_Amo como você fica quando engatinha em direção ao travesseiro_

_Diga-me aonde devo ir e_

_Mesmo que eu saia para ir lá_

_Nunca vou deixar sua cabeça bater na cama_

_Sem minha mão para apará-la_

Em seguida o rosto masculino afundou-se no vale dos seios, dando a devida atenção àquela parte de pele exposta. Com insaciáveis caricias, extraia gemidos manhosos e deleitados dela.

Hinata jogou a cabeça para trás, rendida ao prazer que Neji lhe proporcionava. Ela sentia um calor que surgia de seu ventre e espalhava-se pelo resto do corpo. Era uma sensação singular e inexplicável.

Alguns fios negros grudaram no rosto dela, criando uma imagem sensual da morena, deixando Neji mais enlouquecido de paixão.

**you want love?**

**We'll make it**

**Swimming a deep sea**

**Of blankets**

**Take all your big plans**

**And break 'em**

**This is bound to be a while**

_Você quer amor?_

_Nós o faremos_

_Nadando num mar profundo_

_De cobertores_

_Pegue todos os seus grandes planos_

_E quebre-os_

_Nós vamos demorar_

Finalmente a camisola foi totalmente removida e o que restou foi somente a peça íntima que impedia um total contato entre eles, o que prontamente Neji tratou de resolver.

O Hyuuga afundou o rosto entre as pernas sinuosas e acariciou a feminilidade dela, fazendo-a soltar um gemido mais alto. Lentamente, Neji removeu as duas vestimentas – o short e a boxer preta – aos olhos curiosos da Hyuuga.

Ele se aproximou dela totalmente nu. Hinata levou as mãos até o abdômen do Hyuuga e elas correram de forma lasciva, fazendo-o contrair a cada novo toque.

Colocando-se sobre Hinata novamente, ele acomodou-se entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a corar intensamente. Mesmo não sendo mais virgem, ela não era tão experiente e ainda sentia-se um tanto envergonhada. No entanto, o prazer proporcionado naquele ato era tamanho que a fazia esquecer-se de tudo ao seu redor.

**Your body Is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)**

**Your body Is a wonderland**

_Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas_

_Seu corpo é uma maravilha (Vou usar as mãos)_

_Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas_

Afundando o rosto contra o pescoço de Hinata, ele se posicionou e começou a friccionar o membro pulsante contra a intimidade dela.

Neji ergueu minimamente o rosto e beijou carinhosamente os lábios da prima, iniciou os movimentos lentamente, controlando seu desejo de penetrá-la com a ferocidade que seu anseio exigia.

Hinata escorregava as mãos ora pelas costas masculinas, descendo até as coxas rígidas e apertando-as, ora embrenhando as delicadas mãos nos cabelos castanhos do Hyuuga trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

**Damn baby**

**You frustrate me**

**I know you're mine all mine all mine**

**But you look so good it hurts sometimes**

_Caramba, baby_

_Você me perturba_

_Sei que você é minha, toda minha, toda minha_

_Mas você é tão linda que chega a doer às vezes_

Hinata gemeu mais alto ao ter consciência daquela invasão prazerosa. Semicerrou os olhos devido à sensação de plenitude que se apossava dela e, dando mais prazer ao moreno, fincou as unhas com vontade nas costas masculinas.

Neji sentiu estar totalmente dentro dela, movimentou-se com cuidado e logo depois aumentou o ritmo, sentindo a pressão deliciosa da cavidade úmida e apertada sobre seu membro. Hinata ergueu o quadril para acompanhá-lo na cadência de movimentos.

Ele observou a expressão da Hyuuga, ela era tão linda que doía pensar que eles talvez não pudessem ficar juntos, porém agora as coisas seriam diferentes. Ninguém iria impedi-los de serem felizes. Eles se amavam.

**Your body Is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)**

**Your body Is a wonderland**

**Your body is a wonderland**

_Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas_

_Seu corpo é uma maravilha (Vou usar as mãos)_

_Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas_

_Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas_

Em meio a palavras desconexas e respirações ofegantes a Hyuuga sentia que o calor que circulava por seu corpo se intensificava, o corpo pequeno era tomado de estremecimentos e arrepios pela onda de prazer que a envolvia.

Neji aumentou as estocadas, fazendo-as mais rápidas, fortes e deleitosas. Os corpos já se encontravam suados devido aos movimentos, eles trocavam beijos cheios de desejo.

Em meio a um beijo ardente e num intenso prazer, Hinata atingiu seu ápice, Neji movimentou-se mais um pouco e logo também o alcançou num profundo deleite.

**I'll never speak of this again**

**Now theres no reason**

**I've got the kinda love in my hands**

**To last all season**

_Nunca irei falar disso novamente_

_Agora não há razão_

_Eu tenho um tipo de amor nas minhas mãos_

_Para durar toda a estação_

O moreno ainda permaneceu por cima de Hinata apreciando a onda de sensações circular pelo seu corpo, os dois mantinham as respirações alteradas. Neji tombou para o lado puxando o corpo feminino para junto de si fazendo-a se aconchegar ao seu corpo, deitando a cabeça sobre seu peito.

Hinata mantinha um sorriso nos lábios enquanto deslizava as unhas distraidamente sobre o abdômen dele, fazendo o gênio esboçar um sorriso enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos dela.

Ela beijou o tórax masculino e fechou os olhos sussurrando entre o sono:

–Eu te amo, Neji.

Neji mirou a imagem de Hinata adormecida, ele aproximou os lábios dela sussurrando contra o seu ouvido:

–Eu também, meu amor. **– **e depositando um beijo cálido nos lábios rosados da Hyuuga, continuou: **–** Eu também te amo.

Eles não queriam pensar nas conseqüências do que haviam feito. O que importava era estarem plenamente satisfeitos e felizes.

Suas eternas noites de inverno tinham chegado ao fim, agora tudo que eles mais queriam era aproveitar a bela primavera, e de jeito nenhum Neji consentiria que Hinata fosse embora de sua vida: ele desejava acordar junto dela em todas as manhãs.

**(humming)**

_hummig_

_

* * *

_

**N/a:** Não está bom, eu já sei. Mas quando eu ouvi essa música a ideia veio no minuto seguinte, e eu não pude evitar escrever. Só espero não ter estragado a música do John Mayer com a fic... Impossível a música é linda demais para a minha pobre pessoa conseguir esse feito.

**Então é isso! Se alguém gostar, deixa uma review :D**

**Beijo, Jade! o/**


End file.
